Time After Time
by Keirran
Summary: (I'm no good at these) A cute little songfic wrote too early in the morning. Definetly just a Momiji and Kusanagi thing, Please R&R!
1. Time After Time

Time After Time- A Blueseed Songfic  
  
Ahh yes, This is one of my things. This is my first posted songfic, more if you check the page. If you've read this, please leave a review, nothing big, and flames accepted. Just so you know, song lyrics are iunbetween those little astrick [*] thingies. Ta for now~  
  
~End Authoress note~  
  
Time After Time  
  
Momiji relaxed, Kusanagi had left, it had been nearly five months and she could still not forget. SHe loved him, he had to know  
  
*Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you*  
  
She looked up at the ceiling, wondering how many more nights she'd have to spend like this until she was free of his memory. There was pain in that thought. She paused, holding her breath, waiting for the end that seemed to be comming to wash over her- it did not come.  
  
*Caught up in circles confusion--  
Is nothing new*  
  
Kusanagi stared at the moon. The same thing he'd seen every night since he left, He'd known Momiji cared, how much he'd have yet to learn, his emotions ran through him. The sound of the wind reminding him of her soft voice.  
  
*Flashback--warm nights--  
Almost left behind*  
  
All those times she'd awaken with his smile and some sort of Kusanagi humor. His humor led to his true side, he was a wreck, unable to show his emotion, and when he did, it was through anger or humor, His humor, and what it hid...  
  
*Suitcases of memories,  
Time after--*  
  
Kusanagi thought back, taking a worn picture from his picket, a picture of Momiji. He stared at her eyes, hsi own clouding with emotion, unable to understand why she could not see the monster in him. she had always greeted him with smiles, even though she killed aragami, why did she see him- a monster, any different?  
  
*Sometimes you picture me--  
I'm walking too far ahead*  
  
He's run when things got too emotional for him, he'd keep his anger to himself, and his pain. She never say him as the monster he saw himself. He was there when she ws in danger, but gone when she needed him most.  
  
*You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said--*  
  
'Kusanagi.. I.. I love you' The words she'd said after kaede made her appearence. No matter what he did, how poorly he'd treated her, she's return with her smiles and reassuring glances, they didn't really mattered until he thought about it.  
  
*Then you say--go slow--  
I fall behind--  
The second hand unwinds*  
  
She needed him when trouble reared it's ugly head, but when life took it's toll, and she realized what she ment to those in the shelters, he was gone. She cared enough to leave without a sound, and turn herself in, and await quietly for her death, her only regret, not telling him.  
  
  
*If you're lost you can look--and you will find me  
Time after time*  
  
He stood, Waiting would not make his princess understand how much of a monster he was, nor would it take away any of his emotional stress. He shook his head and shot off toward Tokyo- and the T.A.C. lab, where Momiji should be.  
  
*If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting  
Time after time*  
  
He was gone, and wouldn't be comming back. Momiji stood up to get herself tea, the least she could do to get sleep every night. Tears fell slowly, as she would not let her emotion show to the others. all they said was 'it's obvious he loves you, give him time.' He was there when she needed him? He was her protector, Who would protect her from her oen harsh words?  
  
  
  
*After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray*  
  
Kusanagi flitted through the town's darkness, Momiji bidding him to come further. as he hopped from side to side he thought about his words, to Apologise, or cut to the chase? she was wounded easily. she cried easily, and her heart would have most likely been torn.   
  
*Watching through windows--you're wondering  
If I'm OK*  
  
Momiji made it a routine to check out the windows at the maples, checking for any sign that he'd been near. the same star-shaped leaves and upward-lifted branches, seeking the sky. She turned from the window, allowing the blind to return to cover the window as she made her way to the kitchen. after prepairing her tea, she slowly made her way to the stairs, careful not to spill the hot drink.  
  
*Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time--*  
  
Kusanagi let his thoughts run wild as he quickly aproached the T.A.C. building. Momiji's light was on, along with a few others in the compound. She was awake, The guilt from waking her quickly disapeared, as the threat of what to say hit him.  
  
  
*If you're lost you can look-- and you will find me  
Time after Time*  
  
Momiji reached the top of the stairs and moved toward her room. Placing the hot drink on her night stand, she moved back out of the room, not noticing the window open, and the familiar form of an aragami slip through it as her turned back moved down the hall, shutting off the lights.   
  
*If you fall I will catch you- I'll be waiting  
Time after time*  
  
He watched her heading back, the sleepy princess moved slowly, her bright face tinted from lack of sleep and the pain that poured from her eyes, it hurt to see her like that. she aproached the steps a second time on her way to her room, mis-stepping and launching herself, only to be caught in the strong arms of Kusanag.  
  
  
*You said go slow--  
I fall behind*  
  
"Kusanagi- I.." her voice wavered as he slowly lifted her and moved her to her room, sitting her on her bed, his eyes betraying what his mind told him was a bad idea.  
  
*The second hand unwinds--*  
  
He placed his finger on her lips to silence her, as he held her in a tight embrace, not letting anything separate them, at least for the few seconds while he left her to cope with what was happening.  
  
  
*If you're lost you can look-- and you will find me  
Time after Time*  
  
She glanced up at his face, now totally betraying his mind, His face showed emotion,and caring, and most of all.. Love. She burried her face into his chest and sobbed more, unsure if the tears were in gratitude for him returning, or for frat that he's turn her away afer so long.  
  
*If you fall I will catch you- I'll be waiting  
Time after time*  
  
Kusanagi Held her in embrace for minuets more before kissing her on the forehead and whispering into her hair "Momiji, I'm back now, And I promise, I'll never leave, I'll never leave you again."  
  
*time after time  
time after time*  
  
Momiji sat there, lapping up his warmth like a kitten in the sunlight, basking in the newfound love he'd poured over her. although a mumble of protest erupted from her as he lightly lifted her and placed her beneath her sheets, and tucked her in  
  
time after time  
time after time   
  
She was tired, emotionall drained but happy as she watched Kusanagi pick a soft chair on the left side of her bed to sit in, keeping his eyes on her the whole time she was too tired to stay awake any longer, so dhe uttered one word "Promise?" Kusanagi looked at her with all the sincereity he could muster and nodded, repeating her word with dignity "Promise."  
  
~Owari! 


	2. Complicated

Complicated- A Blueseed Fic (Sequel to Time After Time)

  
  


This Is Kusanagi's Part (Yes, I know that a woman does the song, But it's got Kusanagi written all over it!) It's kinda funny, Yes, This is Complicated, By Carolyn Dawn Johnson) I thought It would be cute to continue with the song Thing, Rather Enjoying it actually, Hope you like it!

~End Authoress Note

  
  


She was falling, I helped her, Then I lost control. I feel so helpless when I'm near her, Her personality draws me closer, But I'm a monster, Not for her. She can do better than me.

  
  


*I'm so scared that The way that I feel  
Is written all over my face*

  
  


I Care about her! What Can I say. Not that it will ever bring either of us any good. She makes me feel alive again, When I gained the ability to care for the Kushinada, Falling for her was not in the job description

  


*When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place*

  
  


I Find Myself Drawn to her still. I know I care, I tell myself that all the time, What good does it do?! When I was her protector, I couldn't help but be near her then, What now? It's Not Fair!

  


*We used to laugh, We used to hug

The way that old friends do*

  
  


'Of course, I know you care too, Love would be a better word, But I'm no good princess.' Every time I repeat that line, It digs at my soul, I can see her clear eyes cloud with confusion, she doesn't even have to be there.

  


*But now a smile and, A touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued*

  
  


'You don't even need to try now Princess, You never did.' All those times she hunted for my attention, it was there, but it could never be freely given. She earned it for no reason, I'm not like her, I'm a monster. Undeserving of her affections. 

  


*It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?*

  
  


What Is the truth? She is a princess, and I am a demon, a hopeless demon. When Yamata No Orochi 'gifted' me this role, I had no intention of following it, same as her sister, she drew me in, Unlike her sister, she saved me, to that I owe you my life, but I am unworthy of her gift of love.

  


*Is it fact or fiction  
The way I feel for you?*

  
  


I Ask Myself, why this happens, she lies sleeping, able to sleep, I sit upon this chair, My thoughts are attacking me, like thousands of ants, Of course, they have a reason, 'I'm doing wrong princess, I'm teasing you. I'm not good for you. It's hard to say, and May be harder for you to believe, You're better off without me.'  
  
*It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated*

  
  


'I want to love you, I do. But I am not human, Not any more. Pain kushinada,' My humanity was stolen from me by that which I destroyed for her safety, 'I was part what they were. I killed them to save you, Should I do the same with myself?'

  


*I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away*

  
  


I Stare, She's so beautiful when she sleeps, Her hair frames her face in such a way. My thoughts stray, remembering holding her, It felt right. It shouldn't it's wrong, I'm a monster...

  


*I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay*

  
  


She has no right to love, She doesn't need to. I was put here to protect her, not love her until the end of her days, How will I do that When I need to protect her from myself? 

I stand, Removing myself from the room, quietly, stealing a last glance, It's warmth to a freezing form, When I see her, It washes over me. I turn from her, closing the door and making my way down the stairs.

  


*Should I say it  
Should I tell you How I feel?*

  
  


Should I tell her that I love her? Let her Know that I return her feelings for her? Let her know what it's like to be loved? What would I say? I know I shouldn't, they'll all hate me for it. I know she's been waiting, the look on her face when I caught her, not surprise at all, I begin to wonder if she launches herself down the steps nightly, hoping I'll catch her? Then again, What a painful reminder..

  


*Oh, I want you to know, But then again I don't  
It's so complicated.*

  
  


It would be Nice for her, to know completeness. I shake those ideas from my head. I want her to know I love her, But I don't, It will hurt her, more than ever. Maybe I should have stayed gone. Or not made my presence known.   


*Just when I think I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip*

  
  


Of Course, It's like this every evening, I thought I'd had it beat, I would sit and tell myself 'it's better for the princess' or 'She will find someone better than you' But the thought of her, with another man, caring for him, as she does me, makes my blood boil. 

  


*Another friend tells me that  
My name is always On your lips*

  
  


They all think I am unaware she cares, Hah! How could I be?! How could I acknowledge that is what I'd like to have them answer, it's impossible..

  


*They say I'm more Than just a friend

They say I must be blind*

  
  


Friendship, If that was all she wanted would be fine. I'd be willing to spend the rest of my days saving her, it's why I am what I am. She wants more than friendship, something that I can not provide. I am a monster, will she ever link me to the Aragami, I'm one of them. I'm not blind to that, she is, 

  
  


*Well I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye*

  
  


I've watched you Princess, I have to. I have to know your safe. It makes me feel.. Human when I'm around you, but I know I'm not.

  


*Oh it's so confusing  
I wish you'd just confess*

  
  


'Princess, why can't you just understand!' I stress myself enough, I'm not human, I'll never be! My parents were killed for me to protect her, I should hate her! But I can't.. It's impossible, she had no control..

  


*But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes*

  
  


A fear of Explaining my love, Most carry it, that she won't return my love. She shows lots of it, How much is left I wonder. I can't help the fact I love her, and she loves me, But truthfully, she can do better, I'm no match for any man.  
  
*It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated*

  
  


I Stand from my position on the couch, What am I to do? Leave?! Even I could not do that, that takes a monster. A monster would leave her, what does that leave me to be?

  


*I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away*

  
  


If I am not for her, who is she for? Yeagashi? Koume would not hear a word of it, She is smitten with the fool.. What use would I be to her if she did find someone human? Or am I not supposed to be human?

  


*I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay*

  
  


I Want to make her see things the way they are? Or am I not seeing things? I believe that I am confusing myself. When Momiji had Mitamas, She was unable to protect herself, but still carried the soul. I touch my chest, her Mitama giving me power. Maybe she is seeing things differently. Assuming that I can able her to bare child, One with Mitamas, Able to protect itself. 

  


*Should I say it, Should I tell you  
How I feel?*

  
  
  
  


'I feel useless, Am I just a pawn? Does she love me to take advantage of me?' I laugh at myself. I never think of things this way, Is she seeing me as salvation for a child she bares? The voice in my mind, speaks Doubtfully. She loves me, I can see it in her eyes...

  


*Oh, I want you to know But then again I don't  
It's so complicated.*

  
  


I was there to protect her when no other could, what does that merit? Time after time, there for her, what does that merit? She's attractive, I can see the way others look at her. I can't help being Jealous, they're able to look at her that way.. I am not.  
  
*I hate it 'cause I've waited so long  
For someone like you*

  
  


My mother always told me that a good woman would be there, next to you in the end. And in turn, I would have to be there, Two men, and one woman, in the end? How Ridiculous. No, What am I saying, one woman, one man, one monster.

  


*Should I say it Should I tell you  
How I feel?*

  
  


I'm doe toying with my feelings, I love her, she loves me, I am a monster. But There is no other way. Is there? Should I give in? I can still smell her skin, the salty scent. A slight hint of fear. Almost able to taste it.. 

  
  
  


*Oh I want you to know But then again I don't  
It's so complicated*

  
  


I want you to know, I have no words, and I am not good enough to show you my feelings, But what should I say? 

  
  


I slowly make my way to her room, the guilt of waking her twinges me, I slowly creek open the door, walking in, and brushing her bangs from her face, murmuring three words as I return to sit back down by her bedside

  
  


"I love you.."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN-

Hey Hey!! How was that? This is Kusanagi's POV, He's pretty much beating himself up, It'll make more sense once get the next part up. I wasn't really planning on making another, but someone wanted one, so I did it! Thanks for all the reviews! There should be at least one more chapter, if not more. I had a bit of trouble, so if anyone's got any ideas, email them!


End file.
